Tsuna's resolve to do better than his predecessors
by Lerya-chan
Summary: Chain of drabbles revolving around Tsuna and the familia starting after the Vindice battles and leading up to somewhere


Tsuna's resolve to do better than his predecessors

When Reborn appeared in his life again, Tsuna had actually missed all the adventure the hitman brought into his life. Now in his first year of high school, he had to admit that he missed everything that happened on a normal day to day basis. Especially since he had, again, refused to become Decimo.

With Reborn reappearing in his life, announcing that he would be training him to be Neo Vongola Primo, he was almost glad that the missed chaos would appear again.

It was also that missed chaos, that made him agree to become Neo Primo, although if he had to be honest his choice had been made a long time before that. If he was really honest it was during his training in the future, when Primo accepted him as Decimo and gave his blessing; 'prosper or ruin, do as you wish'.

He just needed an extra push, and while he does not, under any circumstances want to lead a mafia familia. He does want to protect his friends. So bringing Vongola back to his roots seems like a great idea. He will bring them back to the vigilante group they were meant to be, kicking and screaming if he has to.

He was sure he shocked his home tutor with his answer, seeing as the man had not said a word for close to ten minutes now.

"Dame-Tsuna, could you repeat that, please?"

Tsuna smiled, "I will become Neo Vongola Primo, but I'll do it my own way. By turning Vongola back into the Vigilante organization it was at the start. I'm sure Primo would like that."

Reborn stayed quiet for a little while, "does this mean you'll take all of this serious, now?"

Tsuna nodded, "somewhere I have been taking it serious, but my resolve kept escaping me."

He sighed deeply, "but not anymore, I want Vongola to thrive, to become what Primo wanted it to be."

Reborn hid a small smile, not that hard, still being kid's size and with the border of his fedora to hide behind. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

\- Tsuna's resolve –

With that decision made, Tsuna's schoolwork also took a leap in proficiently, he could focus more and the things he learned made more sense, making his grades increase exponentially. Something that wasn't overlooked by his guardians; Gokudera already a genius in his own right, didn't feel guilty anymore for scoring better than his Sky, Yamamoto got courage from Tsuna's way of working and did his best to keep up.

Chrome, while never a bad student, also stepped up her game, seeing as she didn't want to be left behind. Once was more than enough.

Mukuro, Kyoya and Ryohei, while older than their Sky, also improved their skills, not that Kyoya needed to, and neither did Mukuro, but still they felt the need to prove something to their sky.

Lambo, being the youngest of the guardians wasn't in middle school. Just starting elementary, he still took after Tsuna and made sure to keep his attention focused on his teachers and his grade as high as possible. Something the teachers loved him for.  
It also helped to have a big brother and other friends who would help him with more difficult homework.

Apart from homework, Tsuna had also arranged with Gokudera, Reborn and Mukuro to learn Italian with all his guardians. Making them all prepare for the future trips to the Vongola mansion and after their graduation, the move to Italy itself.

As soon as they had a mediocre grasp on Italian, they moved on to English, Chinese and Russian. It helped that Reborn spoke more than one language, it helped that once Xanxus found out what they were doing he made a habit of sending Lussuria over to help them with it.

\- Tsuna's resolve –

About Xanxus and all of Tsuna's family, allies and close friends; once word had gotten out that Decimo would actually take over and meant it this time, Tsuna had taken the time to contact close relatives and friends, like Xanxus, Dino, Enma and Byakuran, and ask their opinion on what could change.

He even took it a step further and asked Xanxus what couldn't change, telling his older cousin that he didn't want to tie down the Varia, but wanted them as his closest allies. But of course in doing that he needed to know what the strange group needed from him, as their future boss.

It was that mindset that made Xanxus open up to the brunet, even if he would deny it every time it came up, and send his most laid back captain to Japan on a monthly basis to help them along.

Tsuna made a habit of talking to his council at least every week, even his telephone bill equaled a lot at the end of each month, calls from Japan to Italy weren't all that cheap you know.

But he knew they loved hearing his voice, Dino, when he wasn't crashing at the Sawada residence, loved catching up with his little brother; even more now that Tsuna had taken to calling him Nii-san every time they spoke. He was also the one helping Tsuna the most with his paperwork, as Dino had only officially become a boss just before Reborn left to train Tsuna he was the most proficient in explaining things to his younger sibling.

Byakuran on the other hand, had changed a bit, yet not at all, he loved being overly familiar with everyone, something that some could take and other couldn't. While Tsuna took it all with a smile and a laugh, he had learned never to leave Xanxus, Kyoya and Byakuran in the same room. It would lead to an almost-dead most of the time.

While the white haired man was high maintenance, he was also someone Tsuna couldn't miss, as an unconventional big brother to both himself and Yuni; Byakuran was called and needed when political questions arose. A sweet talker like no other, Byakuran was the one to help Tsuna gain skill in talking to politicians, businessmen and other bosses, seeing as those kinds of people needed a special handling of words.

Xanxus on the other hand was a mix between an uncle and an older brother, making Tsuna refer to him as his cousin when anyone asked. While the elder was busy leading the Varia, they still made time to talk. Seeing as Xanxus had seen his older brothers preparing to lead, and his adopted father actually leading Vongola, he did know what had happened behind the scenes.

Something that Tsuna was incredibly grateful for, he did indeed want to change Vongola as everyone knows it, but to do so he needed to know its foundations. This weekly talks also helped Xanxus calm down, seeing as he had someone to rant to. This in turn gave Squalo a lot more piece of mind. Their relationship also made a huge turn around when Tsuna proved to the elder that he in no ways wanted to keep the Varia on a leach, they were still assassins and he wouldn't take that away from them.

Enma, his best friend, was the only one still in Japan, thus the one he was every day and could talk to whenever he wanted. They learned being a boss together from Reborn and made plans for both Vongola and Shimon to revolutionize the Mafia world.

They would finish what their great-grandfathers started, something that made said great-grandfathers incredibly proud, something that was said every time both Primo's manifested out of their heir's ring.

 **AN: Yes, yes, I know… another story when I still have so many unfinished. Sorry for that by the way! I'm really trying to get a move on with the others, but between work and my own non-profit organization I don't have a lot of time left. Coupled with the KHR fandom just barging into my life, I just needed to start this… I'll be some odd drabbles revolving around Tsuna as a high scholar and maybe a little bit older.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
